Earth Defense Pretty Cure!
Earth Defense Pretty Cure! '(地球防衛プリキュア！Chikyū Bōei Purikyua!) Is a Japanese magical girl anime series based on the anime Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! and is the second instalment by Atsushi Miyo (CureInfinity1) It will began airing February 28, 2015, succeeding Sparkle Kingdom Pretty Cure! in it's original time slot. Plot * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! episodes Characters Cures * '''Akiko Himura '(明子緋村 Akiko Hi-mura) / 'Cure Scarlet '(キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto) * A fifteen year old girl who is cheerful and energetic, but is endlessly carefree. She transfers to Kawai High in her first year. Akiko is very straightforward towards problems, though she is awkward/tactless leading the situation to resolve itself. She loves cute and cuddly things, often hugging her fairy mascot Wombat. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego 'Cure Scarlet '(キュアスカーレットKyua Sukāretto) and has the power of Holy Light. * 'Umi Mizuko '(海水子 Kaisui-ko) / 'Cure Cerulean '(キュアセルリアン Kyuaserurian) * A eighteen year old girl who is laid back and vigilant, though in situations that call most of her attention. She is a third year at Kawai High. Umi is very sharp minded displaying more leader ship capabilites when the team needs it the most. She is friends with Satoshi Kaze, being total opposites. Her standard colour os blue (cerulean blue). She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Cerulean (キュアセルリアン Kyuaserurian) and has the power of Water. * Satoshi Kaze '(聡風 Satoshi Kaze) ' '/ '''Cure Epinard '(キュアエピナール Kyuaepināru) * A seventeen year old girl who is hardworking and serious, because she is serious, always taking care of Umi. She is a third year at Kawai High. Satoshi is a girl with glasses who is very good at studying. She is friends with Umi Mizuko, being total opposites. Her standard colour is green. She transforms into her alter ego 'Cure Epinard '(キュアエピナール Kyuaepināru) and uses the power of Air. * 'Rio Michi '(リオ道 Rio michi) / 'Cure Sulphur '(キュア硫黄 Kyua iō) * A sixteen year old girl whose motto is "Money is Life!". She is a second year in high school. Though Rio is in high school, she makes money trading on the FX stock exchange. She is friends with Nagi Huo. Rio seems to be level headed along with Umi. Her love for money is a league higher then any character in the series. Her standard colour is yellow. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Sulphur (キュア硫黄 Kyua iō) and uses the power of Earth. * Nagi Huo '''(ナギフオ Nagifuo) / 'Cure Vesta '(ベスタを治す Besuta o naosu) * A sixteen year old girl who is popular with boys (which might be self proclaimed) and requests to go out with her go constantly pour into her phone. She is a second year in high school. Nagi is self confindent, usually stating herself as awesome or pretty. She doesn't like the student conceil as much, episcially Nami Mako. Her standard colour is pink. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Vesta (ベスタを治す Besuta o naosu) and uses the power Fire. Mascot * Wombat '(ウォンバット U~onbatto) * Wombat is the mascot of the group sent to earth. Conquest Kingdom * '''Chieko Chitose '(千恵子千歳 Chieko Chitose) / 'Dark Aurite '(ダークAurite Dāku Aurite) * A seventeen year old girl who is the student body president at Kawai High, in her third year. She has the best grades in her graduating class. Chieko is childhood friends with Satoshi and used to be good friends. Her standard colour is gold. She transforms into her alter ego '''Dark Aurite (ダークAurite Dāku Aurite) and uses the power of Brilliance. * Kyoko Satomi '( 京子さとみ Kyōko Satomi) / ' Dark Argent '''(ダークアージェント Dākuājento) * A seventeen year old girl who is the vice-president at Kawai High, in her third year. She probably understands the president's troubles the most, standing by her side like a maid. Her standard colour is siliver. She transforms into her alter ego '''Dark Argent () and uses the power of the Wind. * 'Nami Mako '(ナミまこ Nami mako) / ' Dark Perlite '(ダークパーライト Dākupāraito) Items Locations Trivia Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Browse